moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Guide to Troll Biology
The following Guide to Troll Biology was compiled by Kiyandori of the Shadowdrum Tribe. The original work can be found on the Shadowdrum Tribe Forums. ((As taken from the WoW Troll Compendium)) =Physical Features= Size Trolls average seven feet in height and two hundred pounds in weight, save for two tribes, the Drakkari and the Zandalari, who tend to be somewhat larger than their kindred. As with other races, there are also scattered trolls who far exceed the normal size range. For further discussion of these outliers, consult the below section on these so-called "monstrous" trolls. Health All trolls possess astonishing physical resilience: they can heal grievous physical injuries and regenerate lost limbs. This accelerated rate of healing makes trolls formidable adversaries on the field of battle. The regeneration may be halted by fire, certain poisons, and possibly old age. =Specific Issues= Cannibalism Most trolls seem to practice cannibalism. Several specific troll tribes have been confirmed as cannibalistic, including the Mossflayer and Vilebranch tribes. Furthermore, all the currently known tribes of ice trolls practice cannibalism. Sand trolls, forest trolls, and jungle trolls are also frequently cannibalistic, though not always. Even the mysterious dark trolls are believed to be cannibals for the most part. Yet there are several notable exceptions. For example, the Zandalar and Revantusk tribes do not consume troll flesh. The Darkspear tribe, too, was cannibalistic until it joined the Horde, at which point the Darkspears officially gave up cannibalism. Voodoo Not all trolls practice voodoo, but it is certainly at least as widespread as cannibalism. Little is known about the emergence of voodoo among the trolls, for most tribes that possess such knowledge are unwilling to share it with outsiders. However, with the recent advent of Zandalari trolls to Yojamba Isle, several notable researchers have come to speculate that voodoo may have originated with the Zandalari. Dire Trolls A small number of trolls are strikingly larger and more heavily muscled than the rest of their brethren. There is no racial distinction between them and the rest of the troll race. A variety of reasons might be behind this unusual size and musculature. For example, dire trolls might have been altered alchemically or magically. They might also simply have been born larger than average. Regardless of the day-to-day prejudices that these trolls must contend with from other races, dire trolls are not regarded as monstrous by other trolls. Reproduction/Pregnancy Troll females go into heat every 2-3 months, which apparently makes them insatiable. One would also assume this also makes them highly attractive to unattached males since they seem to follow the norm in other mammals. Based on previous discussion on this matter, the average duration of a Troll pregnancy is about 6 months due to their enhanced regeneration. Beyond that, Trolls would very likely carry and birth similarly to other races. With few exceptions. Two things stand out, to me, that would differ for Trolls: Trolls will miscarry easily. This isn't much of an issue considering the woman will bounce back and be in heat again quickly. However, such a loss is still devastating. This may lead to "house arrest" by tribemates/midwives/mates in order to try and keep the baby where it needs to be. The other is for actual birthing process. Trolls are very physical, and spent a lot of time squating. It is unlikely that the woman would birth on her back, or for it to take anywhere near as long as it does for modern day women. Expect about a 3 hour labour and delivery. She would also be likely hold onto a wall, over hanging branch, or the midwife for balance. Child birth is not a pretty process, and men would do well to keep their distance until called for. Otherwise, pregnancy and child birth remain similar to what a human might experience. Morning sickness in the first trimester, along with short bursts of energy. Second trimester she'll begin to show, be frequently tired, and start having food cravings. Third, she can no longer hide the pregnancy. Her movements will be slow and ackward, and she'll be in a regularly foul mood from being uncomfortable. Hips expanding, stress on the back, and swollen feet all make for an extra bitchy Trolless. Credit: Shadows of the Zandalari Website Category:Troll Category:Guides Category:Roleplaying Guides Category:Biology